Your Princess is in Another Castle
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: A re write of a very old story that made me cringe when I re read it, also the story that precedes Invasion of the Bodysnatcher. Kai is a half american half japanese woman living in Domino with a somewhat complicated relationship with Seto Kaiba (Seto/OFC) Mature for a reason and it's not swearing
1. Chapter 1

It was hot, had been for weeks and it seemed everyone in Domino was doing their best to enjoy the weather. Children laughed as they ran in and out of public water features in the park and adults rolled their sleeves up as they made their way to and from work forgoing the underground or taxis and choosing instead to walk to their places of employment.

The youth of Domino were also out in droves, high school students in summer uniforms and those old enough to have finished education wore short skirts, shorts and tank tops as they enjoyed their time in the sun,

"I hate summers in Japan" Kai complained, "They're so hot!" she pulled her long red hair, inherited from her foreigner mother, into a messy ponytail as she tilted her head back on the park bench she was sitting on,

"Where would you rather be then?" Tea asked her friend,

"Anywhere. America, Europe, anywhere but Japan" Kai groaned reaching for her bottle of water which was unfortunately empty, "Figures" Kai scowled standing up and brushing the dirt from her shorts, "I'm making a convenience store run who wants what?"

"We're good thanks" Yugi smiled at the taller girl, "Take your time we'll be here"

The group had decided to spend the day in the park and Kai had only agreed to come along with the promise there be no talk of card games, because being friends with Yugi Moto et al meant that Kai had been to her fare share of tournaments and a day without mention of card games was in Kai's opinion a blessing.

* * *

The convenience store was thankfully just a five minute walk from the park so Kai was able to make it there without melting in the heat that seemed determined to melt just about everything else. As she waited for the traffic to subside so she could cross the road Kai could smell the faint aroma of burning tarmac and turning her head towards the smell she noticed a section of the road was blocked off,

"Thank the lord I'm not driving today" Kai said to herself as the light changed to green and she was able to cross the road.

The cool air of the industrial strength air conditioning unit brought immediate relief to Kai's sun frazzled nerves. As she perused the chilled section looking for a new bottle of flavoured water she bumped, literally, into another person, "Sorry" was Kai's immediate response,

"You'd think you'd look where you were going" a familiar voice chastised, looking up Kai found herself looking into the face of none other than Seto Kaiba,

"Well one doesn't expect to run into rich folk in convenience stores. They tend to import bottles water from the slopes of the Alps or something equally as ridiculous" Kai was undeterred by Kaiba's words having been in the same class as him when they had both attended Domino City High School and they still saw each other … socially from time to time,

"Mokuba wanted a particular brand flavoured water" was the explanation Kaiba gave before lifting a bottle of water and walking away from the chilled section.

Kai shrugged and picked up a bottle of raspberry water as well as a small tub of ice cream and headed to the counter and paid for her items. As she left the store the heat from outside hit her like a wall making her scowl again and pull her sunglasses down over her brown eyes to shield them.

As Kai walked towards the park again she was stopped when Kaiba's car pulled up alongside her,

"Get in" Kaiba said opening the door for Kai,

"You know I'm supposed to be spending the day with my friends. And while I realise it's probably been a while since someone's stroked anything that wasn't your ego it's the middle of the day and I'm not getting in the car" Kai stood her ground crossing her arms over her chest,

"Tell your friends the heat got to you. I have air conditioning" Kaiba's lips turned up in a smirk knowing he'd just sold Kai on coming over,

"Fine" she sighed climbing into the back of the car and pulling her phone out of her pocket to call Tea, "Hey it's me listen the sun got to me so I'm gonna head home"

_"Oh come on it's not that warm!" _Tea complained,

"Don't want to be the only girl?"

_"They've already started talking about card games" _Tea was clearly not amused but if they were talking about Card Games then Kai certainly wasn't going back,

"Sorry. We'll do something later, go out somewhere there can be no talk of card games"

_"I'm holding you to that" _

"Come round about eight and we'll head out"

_"I'll be there"_

"See you then" Kai hung up the phone and placed it back in her pocket, "Alright lets go"

* * *

**I had a story posted originally on fanfiction but it was terrible and so I discontinued it and then deleted it.**

**So I thought I'd redo it**

**Like and favourite if you enjoyed.**

**Leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box.**

**Subscribe and become a fan today and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I put out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba's house did indeed have air conditioning though it did little to stifle the heat that built up in the room as soon as Kaiba shut the door,

"Well this was fun I'm sure" Kai said idly putting her clothes back on, "next time though try calling beforehand so I can think of a convincing lie to my friends"

"Hm" was Kaiba's only response. It was no secret that after the battle city tournament, which had really only finished a week ago, Yugi Moto and 'the gang' weren't his favourite people in the world. Somehow though Kai seemed excluded from 'the gang' and was therefore afforded status as occasional booty call buddy, which really didn't bother Kai,

"Well I'm leaving"

"Roland will take you home"

"Hm" this time it was Kai's turn not to respond

* * *

Since both Kai's parents were Egyptologists her mother an American and her father Japanese Kai was often times left in the company of nannies or other family members when her parents were away on business. As she got older however and learnt to fend for herself Kai was more than happy to be left to her own devices when her parents were away.

This time they were on a two week trip to America and as such had left Kai as much money as they thought she'd need plus some more just in case which added to her earnings from the game shop was quite a pile of money so she was free to go out whenever she chose.

Deciding to take a bath Kai stripped down as the tub filled with water, even though the small apartment she lived in with her parents didn't have air conditioning as such, you simply opened the windows and the large patio doors that lead from Kai's room to the small balcony outside, Kai still chose to soak in the bath for the better part of an hour refilling the tub with warm water as it got cold.

After the bath and feeling rather tired from her earlier activities Kai decided perhaps a nap was in order. So after towelling off she opened the patio doors to her room and fell asleep in the heat much like a cat would.

* * *

_# Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck, some nights I call it a draw #_

groping around in the now dark for her phone Kai swore under her breath that if this was Seto Kaiba calling her again she'd tell him exactly where he could stick his phone call,

"Hello?" she asked groggily into the phone

_"It's me! Buzz me up!"_ tea's perky voice sounded through the phone

"Give me a sec" slinking out of bed and wrapping the satin dressing gown she'd bought once as a joke around her Kai buzzed her friend into the apartment building and waited for the knock that would signal her arrival at the door.

A few minutes later and the two women were standing in Kai's room with the doors still open since it was still unfailingly hot outside while tea talked about what Kai had missed while she was off lying down with her sun induced headache,

"I swear if they so much as mention card games tonight I'm going to scream" tea finally finished,

"Well if they do I'll just bottle them" Kai said plainly lying back on her bed sheets,

"You know I always wanted to ask something" Tea began after a moment of silence only punctuated by the odd car horn beeping signalling the distress of the owner of the car stuck in traffic in this weather,

"Ask away I'm an open book. no secrets here" Kai answered, and for all intents and purposes it was true, if someone asked her if she was seeing anyone she'd say no but if they asked if she was sleeping with anyone she'd say yes and tell them who, regardless of who had asked the initial question,

"Why are your bed clothes always dark reds and blacks?" tea asked

"I dislike bright coloured bed clothes" Kai answered, "pinks and whites and baby blues get soiled easily and it's not easy to get stains out of colours like that. That and they're inclined to fade the more you wash them"

"What kind of stains are you trying to get out?" Tea asked her friend raising an eyebrow,

"Well I'm a red blooded female with needs and sometimes those needs aren't met so I meet them myself"

Tea's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline. Yes she knew her friend was a sexual being and had more than one partner in her life and sometimes in one night but she had never thought that Kai would have to 'take matters into her own hands', "I can see I've shocked you. So let us change the subject and help me chose something to wear out tonight. Where are we going?"

"I don't know. I mean there's that new place opening down town but I heard its guest list only"

"Nonsense, nothing is guest list only if you know the right people" Kai grinned, it was true she did know a lot of 'the right people' so taking her phone out from under her pillow Kai quickly dialled a number,

_"Hello?" _

"Tenchi! It's Kai"

_"Kai? How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while" _

"I'm great, listen that new place opening down town is that anything to do with you?"

_"Yeah it is how'd you guess?"_

"I have a nose for this sort of thing. So listen I was hoping you could get my friends and I in and I'll make it up to you"

_"You got it" _

"Tenchi you're the best" Kai pandered,

_"You know it babe. I'll see you later" _

"Count on it" hanging up Kai turned to Tea, "We're in"

"How do you know these people?" Tea asked completely baffled, in the space of a five minute phone call Kai had managed to get the group into one of the most exclusive clubs domino city had to offer,

"I just know people. When your parents are never around and there's nothing to do in a foreign city but go out to dance clubs you get to know people" Kai shrugged, "Now come on I need something scandalous and easy to take off and put back on"

* * *

They decided on a white chiffon style dress with gold accessories as well as some gold gladiator sandals which made the outfit look distinctly Egyptian. Add some kohl liner and some gold make up and they were good to go.

Tea had also brought the clothes she would be wearing out to Kai's apartment and so had changed when Kai was winding her long red hair into a braid that would hang over her shoulder. When they reached the club after texting the other three directions Kai was the first to walk up to the bouncer and give her name,

"Hikari Takahashi. The other four are with me"

The bouncer nodded and let all five teens in without question. Inside the music was loud and bodies were everywhere, on the dance floor, around the bar and in booths littered around the club,

"This place is amazing!" Joey exclaimed, "Just look at all the girls!"

"Oh man this is the best night ever!" Tristan agreed before the pair dashed off to talk to as many girls as they could,

"We should have a table somewhere around here, oh there it is!" Kai grabbed Tea by the hand, who in turn grabbed Yugi fearing perhaps that the small boy would get lost in the throng of the crowd, and led her to the table that had been reserved in her name, "I'm going to get some drinks then maybe dance a little. You guys want anything?"

"We're fine" Tea answered, truth be told being in clubs like this one made her feel uncomfortable, they were much more Kai's style then her own. But she felt contented to sit with Yugi and try to have a conversation that didn't involve Duel Monsters.

Kai decided not to bother with a drink instead heading straight out to the dance floor. Moving through the throng to the DJ booth she was able to request a song and promised it would be next so she let the crowd swallow her up as she began to sway her hips to the sound of the music letting the bass flow through her body.

* * *

After her song was played and after dancing for a solid half hour afterwards Kai decided she needed a drink and a cigarette, so she fought her way to the bar and downed two shots before grabbing her purse from the table, she'd kept the money for drinks in her bra seeing as pulling notes out of one's bra was always an effective way to get the attention of a bartender, and headed out to smoke.

The cool air hit her as soon as she stepped out, finding a place against the wall of the club where she could still hear the music Kai sparked up and inhaled, letting the slow burn of the smoke fill her mouth before she exhaled watching as the smoke spiralled up into the night sky and disappeared into nothing.

After she finished her cigarette Kai moved to go inside and find Tenchi to repay him for getting her on the guest list. Tenchi wasn't really someone Kai liked seeing more than once every few months, he was the type of man who wore too much aftershave and called women 'babe' because he couldn't always remember their names.

She was just about to head inside when someone put their hand on her shoulder; turning around Kai was faced with none other than Seto Kaiba's chest – again, "Well, well fancy seeing you here"

"I was looking for you actually. I found you through the gps on your phone when you 'checked in' here"

"Who knew social media was actually useful for finding people" Kai laughed, "So what can I do for you? If you're here to hook up you'll have to wait there's a bit of a queue"

"I'm going to America for the rest of the summer actually so I won't have time to wait"

Kai quickly weighed up her options: if she were to go back inside and find Tenchi she was in for a night of unimaginative sex with a guy who wouldn't know where to find his dick if it wasn't attached. On the other hand she and Kaiba had been whatever it was they were since their last year in school together and he definitely knew what he was doing,

"Alright just let me sort this out" turning to the bouncer she slipped him some notes, "I was kicked out because I got in a fight"

"You got it" the bouncer put the money in his pocket and Kai turned back to Kaiba,

"Alright lets go"

* * *

**I had a really in depth discussion about Kai with a friend the other night. I was originally planning on her being 'morally ambiguous' but the more I thought about it the more I decided 'morally bankrupt' would be a better idea.**

**You see (and I'm sure most of you know this) Japan until the end of World War 2 was still a country ruled by tradition. Samurai and Geisha etc were still very common occurrences, well maybe not Samurai but you know what I mean. Japan for example didn't get coffee till the Americans brought it over after the war. **

**Also you'll notice this a lot in Hentai (yes I watch hentai I'll give you a second to judge me) that the 'sex' of it all is incredibly outrageous. This is because of how Japan viewed sex again up until the end of the Second World War when the American's landed and Japan got a blast of Western Culture, sex in Japan wasn't really talked about nor was it a big thing and it's still not as big as it is in the west (pause for dirty joke).**

**So if you go to Japan you won't see as much sex in the media or on television as you would here. Following this logic (if you can call it that) Kai being raised more or less as an American girl would mean that she's got a more western attitude towards things like sex. Also drugs and alcohol which I'm sure I mentioned in this chapter. If this makes as much sense as putting a car engine on the back of a donkey to make it go faster to you then don't worry it'll all make sense when I get that far in my writing. **

**Like and favourite if you enjoyed.**

**Leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box.**

**Subscribe and become a fan today and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I put out.**


	3. Chapter 3

_#_ _My dear, there is no danger. Can't you see they turn blind eyes? To we swift and spotlit strangers? Oh, before the rush is over #_

Groping around her nightstand for her phone Kai found the cursed contraption and answered without looking at the caller ID,

"Hello?" she asked groggily, Kaiba had offered her alcohol when she had gone back with him and Kai had drank far too much, her inhibitions lowered significantly when she was drunk and the brandy Kaiba offered her plus the shots she'd already done at the bar had been enough to get her tipsy,

_"WE'RE GOING TO AMERICA!" _Joey Wheeler's voice yelled down the phone, causing Kai to hold the purple plastic device away from her ear,

"God dammit Joey there's no need to yell, and what do you mean we're going to America?"

_"Kaiba's holding some new Tournament to celebrate opening his new Theme Park in America and he invited Yugi and Me and everyone else. You got an invite as well!"_

"Really how nice of him considering I know absolutely fuck all about Duel Monsters. Nor do I want to" Kai added the last part before Joey could offer to teach her anything, "When are we leaving?"

_"Flight leaves at six tonight. We're gonna be there all week!"_ Joey's excitement could hardly be contained,

"Fine. Let me pack and I'll meet you guys at the airport" Kai hung up and groaned, she was in no mood to fly to America it was a fourteen hour flight and she couldn't use her parents air miles to upgrade from coach which is what she assumed they were flying in, "Fuck him anyway he didn't mention America last night"

So rolling out of bed and not bothering to dress Kai quickly located her suitcase and loaded it carefully with the outfits she'd require for the coming week, locating the travel sized shower items along with her small bottle of perfume Kai stored them all in her satchel bag along with her tablet and some necessities for flying.

Kai did a quick internet search for Kaiba's new Theme Park and discovered it was going to be in Los Angeles so she tapped out a quick email to her mother to explain that she would be in America for the next week and would be staying in a hotel the name of which she'd get as soon as she knew more and once she knew she'd send another email. After making sure her Parents were aware of what she was doing Kai sent an IM message to Mai telling the blonde that she would be in LA for the week if she had time,

_'Not that I'm not thrilled your coming but what's the occasion?'_

'Kaiba has some tournament thing to open his new theme park and so he's set everyone up with tickets to come over. Yugi and Joey are duelling and I guess Tristan and Tea are going as cheerleaders. I have a sneaky suspicion I'm going as an international booty call'

_'What makes you say that?'_

'Well he mentioned he was going to America for the rest of the Summer last night when we were at his place and I said to be weary of loud obnoxious American girls so I might have turned him off finding someone out there'

_'Well why don't you IM me when you get to the hotel and we'll do something fun!'_

'Can't wait! I'll see you soon!'

Logging off Kai picked out an outfit that would be aeroplane appropriate but still live up the high standards she set herself when she stepped out into the world. After settling on a dress, some flats and a jacket Kai jumped into the shower and washed off the make-up that didn't quite come off the night before as well as just having a quick freshen up before flying for fourteen hours.

Once she was ready to go Kai called a taxi service and locked up the apartment before heading down to the street below to wait on the taxi. As promised it arrived within five minutes of the call and they were off.

* * *

"KAI OVER HERE!" Joey's unmistakeable voice yelled as Kai made her way through the airport to where the blonde was waving widely at her,

"Yes Joey I can see you, you can stop waving now" Kai uttered sarcastically, "I don't see why you're so happy, you realise it's a fourteen hour flight in coach then whatever crappy ass motel/hotel we've all been set up in"

"We're not flying coach" Yugi said, "Kaiba has us all in first class" Kai silently cheered and made a promise that once she reached America whatever Kaiba wanted from her he'd get just for setting it up so she wouldn't have to fly coach.

Not that she had anything against flying coach. It was just on ridiculously long flights she preferred to use the air miles her parents racked up flying all over the country to upgrade to first or business class,

"Alright then where's our check in desk?" Kai asked,

"Over there" Tea pointed at a group of desks that had just opened all of which read 'Los Angeles',

"Well I say we check in and get this party started!" Joey exclaimed again racing off towards the check in desks.

Once the group was checked in and they had passed through security they found somewhere to sit down for coffee and a snack before their flight was called,

"I feel I should warn you all that things in America are a lot different than here" Kai mused sipping her latte, "For starters the rules about what you can show skin wise are a lot more lax, you'll find girls in short skirts without tights and shirts that show obvious cleavage" Joey and Tristan looked like they'd died and gone to heaven, "Don't expect half naked girls because you won't find them" she added, "I'm just saying it's going to be a bit of a culture shock"

After explaining some more about America Tea and Kai broke off from the boys who wanted to go over strategies and different cards. So the girls decided to have a look around the different airport shops,

"How do you know so much about America?" Tea asked Kai who was currently perusing the different manga's for sale in a small book shop they'd found,

"I was raised in America" Kai answered picking up two more books, "My Mother's an American after all"

"I thought maybe your Dad would have raised you like a normal Japanese girl" Tea said as she followed Kai to the register,

"Well you see the thing was and still is that my Parents are very rarely at home. They have important jobs and because of that they travel the world. When I was younger they couldn't very well leave me at home on my own for weeks on end so I went with them and it was usually my Mother who would have time for me and she would treat me like any young American girl. Then I started school in America and I made friends and I adopted the social customs they had, of course at home I spoke Japanese and I took off my shoes when I entered the apartment, little things like that were my Father's way of encouraging me not to abandon my Japanese heritage. It's why he taught me kendo himself, being a national champion when he was younger, of course my American friends thought this was amazing that I was learning how to fight with a sword but they didn't understand it really.

Then when we moved back to Japan and I started high school in Domino I'd already been through both Elementary and Middle school level in America not to mention already completing my freshman year of High School" Kai explained, "I mean we're friends because when I came I had no friends here at all because all the girls in my class viewed me as an American girl not a Japanese girl and because of that they tended to shun me, plus they'd already been through the same schooling levels I'd been through and had their own friends and cliques and because of that they tended to view me as an outsider.

People often ask me why I'm friends with people who are at least a year younger or in some cases two years but I tell them that you were the first people not to shun me when I came to Japan. And you've all accepted that I'm not completely Japanese but not completely American either"

Tea thought about Kai's words for a while and then broke out into a large grin,

"Well I'm glad you're our friend too Kai, I mean I don't think I could survive this long without any female friends" she laughed,

"I think I might have gone insane myself. I mean being friends with men isn't a bad thing and some you really can be friends with but as much as I'm thankful for Tristan, Joey and Yugi all they talk about is Duel Monsters. Then whenever Duke is thrown into the mix it's an argument about what's better Dungeon Dice Monsters or Duel Monsters. And then there's poor Ryou who occasionally gets possessed" Kai shook her head,

"Yeah by a raging psychopath" Tea agreed,

"Mm Sociopath" Kai corrected, she'd studied psychology extensively in high school finding it all rather fascinating, "The Spirit is more of a Sociopath he's superficially charming, manipulative not to mention conning, I mean take Battle City where he convinced everyone he was Ryou and seriously injured. Sociopaths never recognize the rights of others and see their self-serving behaviours as permissible. They appear to be charming, yet are covertly hostile and domineering, seeing their victim as merely an instrument to be used, example poor Ryou. They may dominate and humiliate their victims again poor Ryou, they also tend to have a grandiose sense of self they feel entitled to certain things as "their right." Pathological Lying is another big one for Sociopaths, we've seen the spirit has no problem lying coolly and easily and it is almost impossible for them to be truthful on a consistent basis. They're extremely convincing and even able to pass lie detector tests.

Lack of Remorse, Shame or Guilt A deep seated rage, which is split off and repressed, is at their core. Does not see others around them as people, but only as targets and opportunities, instead of friends, they have victims and accomplices who end up as victims. The end always justifies the means and they let nothing stand in their way. Shallow Emotions, when they show what seems to be warmth, joy, love and compassion it is more feigned than experienced and serves an ulterior motive. Outraged by insignificant matters, yet remaining unmoved and cold by what would upset a normal person. Since they are not genuine, neither are their promises. Incapacity for Love, verbal outbursts and physical punishments are normal. Promiscuity and gambling are also common. Callousness/Lack of Empathy as well as Poor Behavioural Controls/Impulsive Nature, rage and abuse, alternating with small expressions of love and approval produce an addictive cycle for abuser and abused, as well as creating hopelessness in the victim. Believe they are all-powerful, all-knowing, entitled to every wish, no sense of personal boundaries or concern for their impact on others. They're irresponsible and unreliable, not concerned about wrecking others' lives and dreams. Promiscuous Sexual Behaviour or Infidelity usually goes hand in hand with Sociopaths and lastly Criminal or Entrepreneurial Versatility"

"Wow how do you know all that?" Tea asked her friend mouth open in shock,

"Memorised it" was Kai's response, "Human behaviour is actually really interesting. Oh look our gate's open, we should get the other three and go"

Tea nodded and followed after Kai as she rounded up the other three and they made their way towards the gate to wait for the plane to start boarding. Of course once it did they were some of the first passengers online and the first class cabin was more a section of small rooms with beds and a little table as well as a small toilet, "Wonderful. Well I guess I'll see you all in America" Kai smiled before entering her little room and getting comfortable on the bed before taking out her tablet.

As the flight attendants did their safety instructions Kai stretched out on the bed and waited for the plane to level out before taking off the seatbelt they'd provided after which she switched the little sign on the door to 'DO NOT DISTURB' and promptly fell asleep again not really having slept much the previous night.

* * *

**The profile of a Sociopath was taken from a website not from a textbook so I don't know how accurate it really is. But I always saw Bakura (Yami or Thief whichever you prefer or maybe you're a Geminishipper. Me I'm a Thief and Citronshipper, I have nothing against Gemini or Tender but Thief and Citron is really where my heart lies) as more of a Sociopath than a Psychopath but then again that's just me.**

**Also some of the things I mentioned here about the difference between Japan and America are also from a forum I can't quite remember the name of now but they had little things about etiquette in Japan like how showing your décolletage is fine (that's the area between your collar bone and your boobs) but obvious cleavage is a no-no and Japanese women even buy tape to cover up their nips so they don't show through whatever they're wearing.**

**Also if you're a couple in Japan holding hands is fine but kissing and hugging in public is frowned upon. **

**The little rooms in first class was taken from Emirate Airlines where the first class rooms are really little rooms, I didn't get a real good look at them as I passed through the plane when I went to Dubai last year so some of it is just guesswork and the rest is what I did see. **

**Like and favourite if you enjoyed.**

**Leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box.**

**Subscribe and become a fan today and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I put out. **


	4. Chapter 4

Upon arriving in America Kai felt refreshed and having reapplied the makeup she took off to sleep in didn't look like she'd just flown fourteen hours across the world for one man's ego,

"How did you guys find the flight?" Kai asked as soon as the others met up with her, "I slept like a log"

"I can never sleep on planes" Tea yawned a little, "So I just read and watched some movies"

"I didn't sleep either. I was too excited!" Joey was practically trembling with excitement, "I've never been to America before"

"It's gonna be warm. And really sunny, also there might be a few earthquakes. You'll see the locals shaking as the ground splits in front of them and their house disappears into a sink hole yelling 'we love it here!' bunch of idiots if you ask me" Kai scoffed, California was hot and she had really wanted to escape the heat not fly half way around the world to encounter more of it,

"I hate flying" Tristan complained, "Those little rooms were really claustrophobic"

"I thought they were fine" Yugi said, "Or maybe that's just because I'm small" he laughed

* * *

As the group disembarked the plane Kai shielded her eyes immediately from the sun and sighed, she was now debating whether or not to give Kaiba _everything_ he wanted when she saw him again. Taking her phone from her messenger bag Kai switched out the SIM with her American one and quickly sent a text to Mai,

_'Just got off the plane, hot damn California is warm! I'm melting already!'_

'You just like to complain. It's not even that warm, I was in Phoenix last week it was 112 three days in a row. The locals were like 'oh yeah but it's a dry heat' I swear I've never drank as much water in my life'

_'Could be worse. Remember Spring Break last year, I took a shower on the Monday then on Friday when we were leaving I still wasn't dry!'_

'That was because you were in more wet t-shirt contests than anyone. Wet t-shirt queen'

"Who are you texting?" Tea asked once they entered the terminal building to collect their luggage,

"Mai. She's in LA too, she isn't going to Kaiba's tournament but she's here for the week on tour so she might have time to hang out if you're up for it" Kai responded still tapping away on her keyboard,

"Oh no I remember the last time I went out with you guys. The sun was coming up when we got home"

"That was a good night" Kai laughed, "Well if you don't want to hang out I'll just have to buy you things myself but if you hate them it's not my fault"

"I trust you. Just nothing too scandalous" Tea cringed a little thinking of what her friend could possibly pick out in American stores,

"I promise"

The two girls caught up to the boys and they managed to collect their luggage without much fuss. When they exited baggage reclaim there was Kaiba's faithful dogsbody Roland waiting for them with a sign,

"This way please Mr Kaiba has you booked into the Best Western hotel, you each have a room to yourselves but they are all right next to one and other. The other duellists will be on the same floor" Roland helped them put their bags into the boot of his town car and drove them to the hotel.

While the others took in the sights of the city Kai who had taken the front seat next to Roland pretended to be fixing her make up in the mirror while she asked the older man when Kaiba wanted to see her,

"So where is he?"

"Mr Kaiba is staying in the Penthouse Suite of Embassy Suites Hotel. He has asked me to bring you over immediately"

"Of course he has. Guys I'm gonna meet Mai before the tournament starts ok? So I'll probably be back late"

"We aint bringing your suitcase too!" Joey said looking slightly shocked at the thought,

"You won't have to lift it. The bell boy will lift everything out of the boot for you and bring it upstairs all you have to do is tip him. Give him twenty dollars" Kai explained, Tea nodded,

"Give Mai our best won't you?"

"Of course"

After Roland dropped the others off at the hotel Kai got out with them and pretended to be waiting on a cab. When the others had definitely gone upstairs she got back in the car with Roland only this time she got in the back. Roland knew by know what the score was so he put up the divider between the back and front as Kai changed into something a little more appropriate for her meeting with Kaiba.

* * *

"If you use this key you'll be able to get up to the Penthouse Suite without bother" Roland handed Kai a hotel room key and she nodded once to show understanding before turning and heading through the lobby of the hotel, choosing to use the side lift like an escort normally would so as not to attract attention.

Once on the top floor where the Penthouse Suite was located she quickly strode from the lift to the door and opened it with the key Roland had given her,

"Well I'm here" she called into the empty space. The suite was comprised of a large open are living room/kitchen and two adjoining rooms one of which Kai assumed to be Mokuba's the other Kaiba's

"That was quicker than I expected" Kaiba walked out from one of the adjoining rooms that must have been his, he was clearly stressed as was evident by the bags under his eyes and the pale look on his face,

"I work fast when I need to. You do not look well at all, let's relieve some stress shall we?" Kai grinned as Kaiba stood aside and let her enter the room. As he closed the door behind her Kai barely had time to register what was going on when Kaiba attached his mouth to her neck and began peppering it with small kisses as his hands made short work of her blouse discarding it somewhere in the room.

Kai stumbled backwards for a moment on her shoes; Kaiba steadied her and walked her backwards until her legs hit off the edge of his bed. It was dark in the room so Kai could just about make out Kaiba's figure guiding her down onto the bed. He quickly removed her skirt and stockings leaving her in nothing but her underwear since she's already kicked off her shoes.

Kaiba quickly undressed then turned his attention back to Kai. He removed her bra with one snap of his fingers and it too was discarded somewhere in the room. Taking one of her breasts in his hands he massaged it slowly and tenderly making Kai moan a little and throw her head back, again Kaiba attached his lips to her neck this time nipping at the skin with his teeth and then quickly soothing the skin with his tongue.

Kai threaded her hands in his hair and gave little tugs every so often to which she was rewarded with little masochistic grunts from Kaiba. His hands slowly moved down her body as her nails dug into his arms and back causing little red marks to show up along them, as Kaiba's fingers tugged at the waistband of her underpants Kai obligingly lifted her hips up for him to remove the offending garment. Kaiba wasted no time in dipping his fingers between Kai's legs and working them in and out of her core using his thumb to rub her clit making Kai bite her lip as her hips bucked.

Reaching down herself Kai grabbed a hold of Kaiba's own erect member and started to slid her hand up and down along his length trying to match the rhythm he was setting with his fingers but ultimately failing and finding a rhythm of her own. Kaiba groaned every so often when Kai's nails would scratch lightly at the underside of his cock and he would crook his fingers in a come hither motion hitting Kai's sweet spot.

The room was soon full of small moans and grunts from the pair as Kaiba started nipping at other parts of Kai's body with his teeth and sucking on them to create large marks that would be there for days not to mention he had hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and was keeping the other one at an angle with his free hand ensuring there would be finger shaped bruises there tomorrow. Kaiba withdrew his fingers when Kai was no longer able to continue her ministrations and still keeping one leg hooked over his shoulder he positioned the other leg in a different angle and keeping it in place with his hand dove between Kai's legs with his tongue making her moan loudly as his teeth grazed her clit. His tongue swirled around inside her tasting every inch, he'd stop every so often to lick one long line along her before blowing cold air onto her clit to make it stand out more so his teeth hit it every time.

After a while of foreplay Kaiba stopped and reached into the nightstand for a condom, after fiddling with the packet for a moment Kai took it from him and ripped it open with her teeth before putting the rubber device in her mouth and then onto Kaiba himself. Kaiba groaned and bit his lip as Kai engulfed him in her mouth slowly swirling her tongue around the head her hand picking up the slack her mouth couldn't handle. When Kaiba felt as if he was close to climax he stopped Kai who nodded in understanding this time however she didn't lie back on the bed instead she forced Kaiba to lie down before positioning her entrance and slowly sliding herself down his length and rocking her hips.

Kaiba followed her lead and rhythm and soon the room was filled again with the sound of Kai's moans and Kaiba's groans. When Kaiba felt as if his thrusts weren't having the desired effect he rolled Kai onto her back and increased his speed. He held her wrists above her head tightly with one hand,

"Harder" she breathed arching her back as his thrusts hit the sweet spot inside of her, complying with her request Kaiba's thrusts became harder, faster and more precise.

It didn't take long after that for Kai to come with a shudder her back arching off the bed like a cat and Kaiba wasn't far behind her. He finally reached his limit and collapsed panting on the bed beside Kai who was just still trying to catch her breath, "feeling less stressed?" she asked

"Some" he responded

"In that case we'll need to go again until you're completely decompressed"

Kaiba had to smirk a little. He knew inviting Kai out to America was a good idea. Tournament or not

* * *

**Now you may be wondering why in this whole chapter I've never referred to Kaiba as 'Seto' well that's to do with Japanese mannerisms as well (I'm trying to include as many as I can to make the story believable) which states that unless you know the person really well you can't call them by their first name. And while Kai and Seto have been fuckbuddies or booty calls whatever you want to call it since their last year in school they aren't really friends nor do they know a lot about each other that isn't to do with sex so she wouldn't call him by his first name nor he her.**

**I hope I'm doing a good job with the Japanese mannerisms and cultural things. Being a Westerner and admitted Fangirl I really don't want it coming across as being too Japanophillic if you know what I mean.**

**Also please let me know what you think of Kai, is she too Mary Sue? Is she believable as a character? These things always help so messages, reviews, comments are always appreciated.**

**Like and Favourite if you enjoyed.**

**Leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box.**

**Subscribe and become a fan today and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I make.**


	5. Chapter 5

After leaving Kaiba's hotel suite Kai immediately called her 'toxic twin' a name she and Mai had come up with one night when they had gone out in America to celebrate Kai's passing of her final High School Exams. They called each other their toxic twin because no matter what they did or who they did they would never judge each other for it since they were both as toxic as each other. It was all meant as a stab at people who looked down on them for their lax attitude to things people found toxic like excessive alcohol consumption or the partaking of drugs.

So calling Mai and meeting her in the closest bar the two proceeded to catch up on all they'd missed being continents apart and really only having time to send quick emails since Kai more or less ran Solomon Moto's game shop now since Yugi spent a lot of time on tour or in tournaments and Solomon's back gave him a lot of grief in his old age. The first thing Kai had done was shoo all the stragglers who hung around outside the shop hoping to catch a glimpse of Yugi, she'd had to go out with her broom and literally sweep them all away the first time but they'd learnt not to come back unless they wanted to buy something. Then of course there were the kids who just wanted to come in and see Solomon's card collection and talk to him about duelling, that had to be cut back on as well. Though Solomon had already made his money as an archaeologist and Yugi made quite a lot of money on commissions for his likeness being used on cereal boxes or something similar so the rent of the shop and the mortgage for the apartment above it wasn't an issue but all the same the shop needed to turn some profit so kids who didn't buy anything had to be cut down on dramatically as well.

After spending the night with her toxic twin all Kai wanted to do was crawl into her nice plush bed in her nice quiet hotel room and sleep for two days but no she had to shower and get ready for the opening ceremony of Kaiba's new Tournament. Not to mention now she was an international booty call she had no choice but to respond to Kaiba's text messages requesting her presence in his bed,

"When did my life get so complicated?" Kai groaned as she fell into her bed for a few hours much needed rest.

* * *

As expected the opening ceremony of the new Tournament was a grand affair. Kaiba who was busy trying to run his company had left the running of things to Roland and Mokuba who were more than capable.

The Tournament would play out like so: assembled from all over the world were the best duellists the game had to offer. They would all compete in randomly selected matches to see who would win a chance at duelling Yugi for his title as king or in some of the contestant's case queen of games. Kai didn't quite get all the rules since she was pretty sure she nodded off at one point.

After the opening ceremony closed Yugi et al made a point of greeting an old friend Rebecca Hawkins girl genius and her Grandfather a Professor of History and an old friend of Solomon's. Thankfully Rebecca and her Grandfather were both fluent in Japanese so there was no need for Kai to play translator.

Kai was pretty much dead on her feet for the whole meeting and thankfully Tea noticed otherwise Kai might have actually collapsed there and then, she was after all running on about two hours sleep,

"You don't look well. Why don't you go back to the hotel and we'll meet up later"

"You're a saint" Kai hugged Tea and with a wave to the others set off back to the hotel to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

When she met up with the group later Joey was thrilled to tell her all about his first match which was against none other than Solomon Moto himself who had acquired some sort of rare card and wanted to use it to test Joey with.

Kai simply smiled and nodded in the right places, not really caring what happened while she was asleep. As Joey went into great detail about his game he divulged that Grandpa Moto had thrown his back out and needed to be taken to the infirmary by Professor Hawkins so the group was going to cheer for Rebecca in his place.

So Kai followed the group now including one Duke Devlin to where Rebecca was duelling the Chinese Champion a girl called Vivian Wong. It seemed that Rebecca was winning or at least that's what Yugi was able to tell her so Kai cheered with the others as Rebecca won her duel which was apparently a relatively short one because of the monsters and spells Rebecca had played. Afterwards the group descended on Rebecca to congratulate her,

"Well done Rebecca I think that was the shortest Duel I've ever seen" Kai joked with the girl in English

"Hey isn't that Rex and Weevil?" Duke asked in broken Japanese making everyone turn to a large TV screen where the duo were duelling someone with ridiculous hair and taste in clothing, Kai couldn't remember his name.

The pair had managed to summon their most powerful monsters and looked rather confident in their choices that was until the fashion challenged man Ziegfried the screen told her was able to play 'Ride of the Valkyries' and both Rex and Weevil's monsters were immediately destroyed and they lost the duel completely,

"I stand corrected" Kai mused, "That was the quickest Duel I've ever seen"

Joey paled watching the screen and Kai realised that he must have to duel the fashion challenged Zigfried next. Thankfully it wasn't until the next day so the group had time to check out some of the attractions the park had to offer and because they were VIP guests they were able to skip waiting times and get on the rides right away.

* * *

Kai was having a good time when her phone rang and knowing it could only be one person excused herself from the group saying it was her mother checking in,

"You rang?"

_"Where are you?" _

"Um the Blue Eyes rollercoaster" Kai answered, "We were just about to get on"

_"I need you to come to my office as soon as you can" _

"You're really that stressed?" Kai asked, "Wait stupid question. I'll be there soon" hanging up Kai turned back to her friends, "Sorry but my Mother wants to see me. She's in LA as well and wants to make sure I'm eating and sleeping properly"

"That's fine. We'll meet up later" Tea smiled warmly at Kai who returned the smile and headed off to find her way out of the park. After getting lost once or twice Kai finally ran into Mokuba who was making sure everything was running properly,

"Mokuba!" Kai called running over to the smaller boy, "I'm glad I ran into you"

"Oh hey Kai what's up?" Mokuba asked, he was well aware of who Kai was in relation to his brother and was always happy to help her with whatever she needed,

"I'm a little lost. I'm looking for an exit" Kai explained, "I have to meet your brother"

"Come on I'll show you a way out" so Kai followed the smaller teen out of the park and managed to flag down a taxi that would take her to Kaiba's office in downtown LA.

* * *

Again Kai strode with purpose across the lobby only this time it was the Kaiba Corp building and not an exclusive hotel. She strode right up to the front desk and coughed slightly to get the secretary's attention,

"I'm here to see Kaiba. He's expecting me" she said in perfect English making the Secretary blanch a little, she had no doubt been expecting Kai to be some lost tourist since she did look more Asian than American save for her dark auburn hair inherited from her American Mother,

"Mr Kaiba there's a woman here to see you –" the secretary was cut short and she nodded into the phone, "Yes Mr Kaiba" she hung up and turned her attention back to Kai, "If you take the elevator on your left Mr Kaiba's office is on the top floor"

"Of course it is" Kai laughed, "Thanks for your help" she turned on her heel then and strode over the elevators taking the first one that arrived to the top floor. The doors opened on a no doubt private floor and Kai stepped out onto the plush carpet something she guessed was for insulation against things like high heels. Walking over to the double glass doors in front of her Kai pushed them open easily and was met by Kaiba's PA a girl she'd seen on more than one occasion when she'd met Kaiba at his home,

"Go right in. He's waiting"

"And we wouldn't want to keep our lord waiting would we?" Kai joked before opening the door, "Well here I am" this time the blinds in the room were all wide open and Kai could see all of downtown LA through the large open windows,

"Shut the door" Kaiba said, Kai complied and crossed the room to where the brown haired man was still sitting behind his desk, as soon as Kai was standing in front of his desk however he walked around it to stand in front of her.

Before Kai could ask what was going on Kaiba stood up and threw all the papers off his desk before leaning over Kai forcing her to lean back against the desk,

"I see where this is going" Kai grabbed Kaiba by the lapels of his jacket and brought his body closer to her own, "Didn't know you had a twisted side Kaiba but I like it"

* * *

"You know I've never done it in an office before" Kai joked as she reaffixed the straps on her shoes, "Next time though maybe the couch, I'm going to have weird marks on the backs of my thighs from the desk"

"I'll keep that in mind" Kaiba agreed buttoning up his shirt, looking at the time on her phone Kai bit her lip it was late,

"Yikes I've been gone a while. The others will wonder what happened to me" Kaiba simply scoffed, "I know you're not the biggest fan of my choice in friends but please do not scoff at my choices because in case you'd forgotten you're one of them" and with that Kai stole out of the office.

Once she'd left the building she called Tea to inform the girl that she would be returning to the hotel,

_"I guess you and your Mom had a lot of catching up to do"_

"Well that's what happens when your mother is a famous Egyptologist giving lectures all over the world" Kai joked, "I'm just getting in a taxi I'll be back soon, then we can go out if you like" Kai had indeed managed to hail a taxi and give the driver the name of the Hotel

_"Sounds like a plan. The boys are too busy obsessing over Joey's duel tomorrow. Duke's the only one who wanted to go on any rides with me after you left" _

"Well Devlin's an American they love Theme Parks" Kai laughed and she heard Tea do the same, in the background she could hear Duke asking what was so funny. Tea told him and he demanded the phone in his outrage,

_"You think you're so funny huh Takahashi well don't forget your half American"_ Duke said sarcastically in English,

"I'm so scared" Kai laughed,

_"You should be" _

"Oh really what are you going to do?"

_"Nothing you won't like"_ Duke's voice had taken on a flirty tone, and Kai figured what was the harm in flirting back,

"And how would you know what I like and don't like hm? We hardly know each other"

_"Well then I think we should get to know each other better"_

"Hand Tea the phone" Kai told him, "I'm just pulling up outside so I'll be up in a few"

_"See you soon!"_

Kai hung up and paid the driver, who seemed impressed she was able to speak two languages fluently and switch between them at a moment's notice, the money for the fare before stepping out of the cab and entering the hotel.

* * *

**Gonna stop here because it's getting long and I still want to have long chapters to come and I can't do that if I put everything into one chapter.**

**No history lessons or tid bits of information about the differences in countries here apart from this: Ireland (and possibly New Zeeland) is the only country where a train can be late because of livestock on the tracks.**

**Like and favourite if you enjoy, leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box, subscribe and become a fan today and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I put out.**


	6. Chapter 6

The bar Kai ended up going to with Tea and Duke was a quiet enough place. There were two floors, the upstairs contained two pool tables which Kai made a great game out of hustling the older men who drank there so in reality she didn't spend a cent of her own money on drinks.

Downstairs was the bar itself and some booths and tables for people to sit and drink around as well as a jukebox with thousands of songs both already on the jukebox itself and downloadable tracks, which is where all of Kai's money went.

Kai ended up with Duke at one point when Tea had to use the restroom and so the two of them went outside to smoke and when they realised they were alone Duke decided to make the best of it and Kai had to admit the boy was a very good kisser. They had to jump apart however when Tea chastised them both for smoking, she failed however to notice the lipstick on Duke's mouth or the large love bite he'd left on Kai's neck.

* * *

The next morning Joey looked as though he was about to be sick whenever anyone mentioned his impending duel with the Fashion Challenged Zigfried Lloyd,

"You'll do just fine Jo" Tristan tried to be encouraging and gave Joey an almighty pat on the back sending the blonde stumbling forward,

"What's the big idea?" he yelled lunging at Tristan, the two continued to squabble and fight until an announcement over the park PA system informing Joey where his duel was to take place. Immediately Joey's bravado faltered and his whole body sagged and his face drained of all colour,

"It'll be fine Joey we'll be right there to cheer you along!" Yugi told the taller boy who brightened at the idea, "Won't we guys?"

A resounding chorus of 'yeah' went up and Kai simply gave the group a fake smile and a thumbs up. Kai hated Duel Monsters, in her opinion it was the most boring game on the face of the planet but yet she was forced to endure because Tea had been the only person in Domino High to speak to her when she transferred from America,

"Alright now I'm pumped!" Joey announced before taking off at a sprint towards whatever attraction he was supposed to be duelling in making everyone else call after him and begin running themselves.

Kai sighed and knowing full well she couldn't run in the high heeled shoes she'd chosen for the day simply walked at her own pace after the group towards the attraction. Something about a Volcano and the Blue Eyes White Dragon, said monster made up most of the parks attractions although there were people dressed as different monsters walking around the park handing out balloons to children and posing for pictures.

When Kai caught up with the group they all boarded one dragon car and after being advised to keep their arms and legs in the ride at all time they set off to watch Joey,

"A duel in a volcano though? Really?" Kai almost didn't believe her eyes, the inside of the ride looked exactly how one would imagine the inside of a volcano to look complete with stifling heat and holographic lava.

Joey and Zigfried shuffled each other's cards before stepping back to their original positions both activating their Duel Disks,

"DUEL!" they shouted simultaneously

* * *

In the end Joey's luck finally ran out. Zigfried was able to beat him, not by much but beat him all the same,

"Always a bridesmaid never the bride" Zigfried sighed tossing his effeminately pink hair over his shoulder before boarding a Blue Eyes car that had just stopped and laughing to himself as the car carried him out of the volcano,

"It's ok Joey" Yugi comforted his friend as they too got on a car, "Next tournament I'm sure you'll be a winner"

"You can do it Joey!" Tea encouraged,

"I found a Burger Place when I went to meet my Mother yesterday, they have some sort of all you can eat challenge" Kai said offhandedly knowing it would get the blonde's attention right away

"Then what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Joey rushed off towards the exit where Kai had seen the burger place, again everyone rushed after him except for Kai who ambled at her own pace though she did wonder why there hadn't been a phone call yet requesting her presence in a hotel room or in the office again.

Shrugging Kai put her phone in her pocket and headed off to meet the rest of the group who had already claimed a booth, Kai noticed the only open spot was beside Duke. Looking at the American boy with a raised eyebrow Duke simply smirked causing Kai to roll her eyes and slide in beside him,

"So do you know what you want?" Kai asked tucking her hair behind her ear to expose her neck and the countless marks that had already been left there by Kaiba, "Since I assume I'm translating"

"I think I just want a hamburger, I don't know if I could eat an entire meal" Tea looked wearily at the menu where the pictures of the hamburgers were blown far out of proportion,

"If I get a meal we can share the French Fries" Kai told her which made Tea feel better about eating here,

"I want to do that all you can eat challenge!" Joey announced,

"Me too!" Tristan agreed,

"Just a hamburger is fine for me" Yugi said quietly, Kai had to hand it to the smaller boy out of the entire group he was the only one she wouldn't mind being trapped on a desert island with if only because he'd keep to himself and wouldn't bother her at all.

The waitress came over and Kai translated everyone's orders, thankfully Duke being American required no translation he did however decide to flirt with the waitress. Poor girl's face turned bright red before she left.

After the food was brought Joey and Tristan proceeded to stuff their faces full of food attempting to beat whatever challenge the restaurant could throw at them. When they were finished they had their pictures taken and put on the wall of fame, Joey felt so much better then about losing his duel,

"I'll say this for Rich Boy Kaiba he knows good food" Joey sighed patting his stomach contentedly, Kai wondered briefly how one person could consume as much food as Joey and Tristan had and not be lying on the ground in a food coma,

"You said it man" Tristan agreed, "So what do you guys want to do now?"

"I'm all for heading back to the hotel and then going out. I promised Mai I'd meet her tonight" Kai said checking her phone again for missed calls or text messages, still nothing, _"Odd I figured with him being as stressed as he is he would have called me by now. Maybe the kid drugged him and is making him sleep for a while. I doubt he has in a while" _

"Is something wrong Kai?" Tea asked, "You look worried"

"Hm? No I'm fine, just wondering why my Mother hasn't called, she said she would"

"I'm sure she's just busy. She'll call"

"Yeah I'm sure you're right" Kai nodded and put her phone back in her pocket, she'd call the kid later and see what was happening.

* * *

_"Hello?" _Mokuba Kaiba's voice asked through the phone,

"Hey kid it's me" Kai was lying back on her bed having just taken a shower, her hair was hanging lose and wet around her shoulders and she didn't have anything on except a towel,

_"Kai! I'm so happy you called, Seto's been in a bad mood all day" _

"Yeah? What's up his ass now?" Kai asked playing with a loose strand of hair by twisting it around her finger,

_"I'm not sure he won't tell me. All I know is he saw something when he was watching Joey duel that guy Zigfried and he's been in a bad mood since" _

**Knock**

**Knock**

"Hang on a sec kid there's someone at the door" Kai walked over to the door to her room and without looking to see who it was opened it, "I'm gonna have to call you back"

_"What's going on?" _

"Nothing kid I've just got a visitor is all. I promise when I'm done I'll call you right back"

_"Okay"_

Kai hung up and faced her visitor, none other than Seto Kaiba himself. Arching an eyebrow at him Kai stood aside and let him enter the room,

"I suppose this is a stupid question but how did you know which room I was in?"

"I booked all the rooms" was the answer, "And if you weren't here I would have called you"

"Lucky you then I'm just out of the shower"

"So I see" Kaiba's eyes travelled up the exposed areas of Kai's body still some dripping with water,

"I take it you like what you see" Kai laughed, "Well then I suppose you should see a bit more" dropping her towel Kai moved towards the bed where Kaiba had sat down and straddled his lap, "The kid said you were in a bad mood today. I know a foolproof method for cheering you up"

"What?" Kaiba asked genuinely curious,

"Well we're gonna have to get a little … twisted" Kai's eyes shone dangerously as she pushed Kaiba down onto the bed by his shoulders, reaching into the bedside cabinet Kai pulled out a pair of handcuffs she'd lifted from a S&M shop the last time she was in America for the summer, "You're not scared are you?" she teased gently nipping at Kaiba's collarbone, "Cause if you're scared I'll put them away"

Without warning Kaiba flipped Kai over so she was lying on her back so she lost her grip on the handcuffs, next thing she knew her arms were pinned above her head and Kaiba secured her via the handcuffs to the headboard of the bed.

This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**Again this is probably mostly filler but I can't really get into everything I want in this arc of the story since this is going to encompass season five as a whole and the KC Grand Prix is only a little part of season five.**

**The Dawn of the Duel aspect of the season is where we'll really get into good plot related things. Until then it's going to be little chapters like this one. **

**Like and favourite if you enjoy, leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box, subscribe and become a fan today and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I put out.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next duel the group was scheduled to watch was Rebecca and Leon. However due to Grandpa Moto going missing there was a park wide search initiated to find him. Turned out the Chinese Champion Vivian Wong had 'kidnapped' him in hopes to win Yugi's affections for herself,

"What do people see in him?" Kai wondered aloud while everyone else was cheering Yugi on, "Must be the Pharaoh" she concluded, when taking possession of Yugi the Pharaoh was able to change almost everything about Yugi from his tone of voice to the way he held himself. The Pharaoh was a much more dominant personality as opposed to Yugi's submissive.

That thought brought some very unpleasant images to the forefront of Kai's mind and she had to shake her head physically to rid herself of them. That really wasn't something she wanted to think about.

In the end of course Yugi, or the Pharaoh whichever way you wanted to look at it, won the duel and so the group Grandpa included headed off to watch Rebecca. She was doing well according to the others but whatever Leon did with his strange deck of mostly fairy tale monsters was enough to win the duel.

Yugi congratulated Rebecca on a duel well played anyway and she vowed next time around she would win all her duels and eventually Yugi's affections, something Tea wasn't best pleased with,

"You look positively green" Kai teased, "You wouldn't have something for our little Yugi now would you Tea? Or do you prefer his Egyptian counterpart?" the brown haired girl looked positively shocked; making Kai chuckle darkly these people were far too easy to read.

The final match to decide who would duel Yugi would take place the next day so once more the group including Rebecca and Grandpa Moto and Professor Hawkins decided to explore the park in a little more depth.

Kai was content with buying drinks and watching the others go on the rides with Grandpa Moto and Professor Hawkins than actually doing anything. Truth be told it had gotten a little _rough _the previous evening when Kaiba paid a visit to her hotel room and there were bruises all over Kai's body some of which could just about be seen with the low rise jeans and crop top she'd worn that day, she'd noticed Tea looking at the bruises and biting her lip and was just waiting for her friend to question her about them.

* * *

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Kai asked Tea, the former was hanging upside down on the latter's bed reading an American Magazine she'd bought earlier on their way home from the park,

"We could go dancing" Tea suggested looking wearily at the angry red marks and bruises that littered Kai's body, "Kai?"

"Hm?"

"You'd tell me if anyone was bothering you wouldn't you?" Tea bit her lip as Kai accidentally dropped her magazine and had to stretch to get it back causing her top to ride up her chest further,

"Of course I would" Kai replied, "You're my friend" she shot Tea a genuine smile something rare and Tea almost couldn't believe her eyes,

"It's just, you have a lot of bruises" Tea continued,

"Oh those, those aren't because someone is bothering me" Kai laughed, "No those are trophies"

"Trophies" Tea asked

"Mm, men you see like to see evidence of their lovemaking prowess and when it comes in the form of bruises and say ligature marks it gives them a sense of achievement. I'm the same, when I see a guy I've been with walking down the street and he has marks on his arms that clearly come from my nails it makes me all tingly inside" Kai looked over to see Tea wearing another shocked look on her face, "Relax Tea I won't go into detail. You're too innocent for all the sordid details. I'll just tell Mai" that sentence was designed to get a rise out of the younger girl and it worked like a charm,

"No! You can tell me anything!" Tea insisted

"Anything?" Kai asked sitting upright on the bed and smiling like a cat who'd just gotten the cream, "You're sure?"

"I'm sure" Tea nodded to show her resolve,

"Well ok then" Kai slinked over to Tea much like a snake would and got comfortable on the pillows Tea had set up all along the headboard, "So last night someone I'm with regularly, I won't put names in here to protect identities, came to see me in my hotel room. He'd had a really bad day and needed to blow off some steam so I suggested things get a little twisted, he agreed and well one thing led to another and I ended up handcuffed to the headboard for most of the night while he took his time with everything.

Of course that escalated to me being blindfolded and while I'm not usually a submissive it was pretty fun for a while. Of course I could only take so much and then it was time to switch positions. I'm much more comfortable being the dominant and I think he liked letting go as well, not being in control for once, not having to take charge can be very freeing for people who have to do it all the time" Kai smirked closing her eyes to relive the night before, "I never knew he had a fetish for biting though I must admit I did wonder before when he was so eager to bite when we met up before –"

"Ok I think I've heard enough" Tea flailed her arms out in front of her, "You're right I don't want to hear the sordid details save them for your Toxic Twin"

"Oh but that wasn't even that sordid" Kai laughed, "I was going to go into more detail but if you don't want to hear about how good it is to have a man who knows what he's doing between your legs –"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tea hit Kai in the face with a pillow, "Oops"

"Oh you're a dead woman!" Kai grabbed a pillow of her own and whacked Tea right in the face with it.

This continued for a while until both Kai and Tea ended up on the ground Kai holding Tea's arms over her head, "Submit!" she yelled in between fits of giggles,

"Never!" Tea laughed wrestling to get free.

Apparently the noise had gotten the attention of the boys, and because Tea had left her door slightly open when Kai had entered they were able to pour through it all at once. Staring at the scene before them Yugi went red and quickly rushed out of the room, Duke just smirked while Joey and Tristan had to take a minute to realise what was going on,

"A little privacy guys" Kai said addressing the trio of idiots in the doorway before leaning back down and nipping Tea's neck with her teeth making the girl jolt at the action, "I'm kind of busy here" Kai immediately soothed the wound on Tea's neck with her tongue in a display simply for the guys,

"We're sorry!" Joey and Tristan quickly exited the room pulling Duke with them, the door slammed shut as they left,

"Oh my god that was hilarious!" Kai fell of Tea laughing so hard she couldn't breathe while Tea quickly ran to the bathroom to inspect the damage Kai had done in the mirror,

"Is this going to leave a mark?" she cried, "Oh my god it is isn't it?"

"Calm down no one will be able to see it when we go out and anyway I'll cover it for you. It's only a little mark after all"

Before Tea could kill Kai, and she really looked like she might, Kai left the room quickly returning to her own passing the boys down the hall. Giving them a wink before entering her own room to get ready for the night.

* * *

The next day was the semi final of the KC Grand Championship and Kai was hungover as _fuck_, she and Mai had entered into a drinking contest with a couple of local boys and while Kai could hold her liquor it had not turned out well. She ended up making out with Mai while everyone in the bar cheered them on and Tea looked on apparently scandalised at their actions. Of course Kai did end up taking one of the local boys home with her, a surfer by nature he had long shaggy blonde hair and a tan that covered every inch of his body, every inch as Kai discovered when she got him into the room with her.

Now she was standing in the Kaiba Dome wishing Mokuba would just turn the damn microphone off and that the crowd would just shut up, hell she would even settle for lying in a dark hole somewhere as long as it was quiet,

"So this is what happens when the Toxic Twins get together" Duke laughed and Kai shot him a dirty look from behind her sunglasses, "Whoops sorry do you have a headache?"

"I'm warning you Devlin I'm not just a pretty face" Kai seethed, "I will make you wish you'd never been born" swearing some more in English as Mokuba continued talking Kai wondered briefly if she could make a quick getaway and not have anyone notice.

Just as she was about to make her move there was another loud noise and Kai looked up with the rest of the crowd to see none other than Kaiba himself land in the middle of the arena on a jet pack, "Damn he's got cool toys" Kai laughed

"I wonder what's going on" Yugi asked, "Mokuba said Kaiba wouldn't be competing at all"

"Maybe he just wants to see who wins this duel so he knows who's gonna face Yug in the final" Joey offered,

"Hm" Kai hummed in response, each time this week that Kai had seen Kaiba he'd been beyond stressed so Kai really didn't think he'd put all his work aside just to watch one duel and even if he did then surely it would be the final so he could watch Yugi his self proclaimed arch rival beat the pants off some poor sod.

As it turned out however the reason Kaiba had landed was that Zigfried Lloyd had entered the tournament under a false name he was in fact Zigfried Von Something or Other and he was the head of a rival gaming company who had been left in the ever expanding shadow of Kaiba Corp after Kaiba took over from his Stepfather. Zigfried had intended to put his company back on top by producing holograms but he was too late and Kaiba was a step ahead of him and managed to seal the contract with Illusion Industries to provide holograms for official Duel Monsters tournaments, so instead of going back to the drawing board and developing something else Zigfried had decided instead he'd bring down Kaiba Corp, "Fool" Kai scoffed.

Also as it transpired Kaiba couldn't kick Zigfried out of his tournament because of some arbitrary rule so Kaiba agreed instead to a duel to determine once and for all who was the better man or company head.

* * *

Kaiba won. Without really breaking a sweat, and throughout the duel Kai's hangover had subsided some since Yugi felt bad for her and kept buying her bottles of water. Kai kept telling him she'd be fine with some sleep but he insisted she take the water he was buying for her and then when the Pharaoh took over it turned into an all out fight between the pair,

"You two fight like Serenity and I used to" Joey laughed, "You'd think you were brother and sister"

"If we are I'm older" Kai laughed

"What makes you think you're the older sibling? I'm thousands of years old you're Nineteen" the Pharaoh questioned good naturedly,

"It's a matter of principal" Kai said folding her arms over the Pharaoh's head, "I'm taller for a start"

"That means nothing" the Pharaoh swatted at Kai's arms but she simply leant her head on top of her arms,

"Wow comfy. I think I'll just sleep here" while the pair where arguing Kaiba finished Zigfried off and stepped down from his platform actually laughing. It made Kai smile a little to see the other let off a little steam, "Eh you know what I'm just gonna find a hole to crawl into and sleep for a year. I'll see you guys later" Kai left her seat and quickly caught up to Kaiba, "Had fun then?" she asked falling in step beside him,

"I admit to nothing" Kaiba answered but Kai could still see the ghost of a smile on his face no matter how he tried to hide it,

"Whatever you say" Kai grinned as she adjusted her sunglasses to keep the glare of the sun out of her eyes, "Fucking sun" she grumbled finishing the last dregs of the bottle of water she'd been carrying,

"What's wrong with you?" Kaiba asked her observing Kai out of the corner of his eye,

"Hangover. I was out last night, tequila shots and the influence of my Toxic Twin"

"Toxic what?" Kaiba asked clearly confused by the turn of phrase, so Kai explained the concept to him which made him chuckle a little, "So that's what you've been doing all week"

"Pretty much though today is the only day I have a hangover and it would be the day when everyone decides they're going to yell and scream at the top of their lungs not to mention your stunt with the jet pack, which reminds me. Where the hell did you get a jet pack?"

"I know people" was the response, Kai simply huffed and changed the subject,

"I suppose now that you've got your kicks in beating someone into submission you'll be going back to the Legion of Doom and won't be requiring my particular brand of stress relief anymore" Kai stopped at a burger place and looked for a moment at the food in the window before her stomach growled and she thought better of her choice,

"You know you could stay for the rest of the summer" Kaiba said not commenting on Kai's stomach

"Mm I have things to do in Japan" Kai replied, "With Grandpa's back acting up and Yugi going off on tours every so often someone needs to watch the shop, once this is over I'll be going back to Japan with the others"

Plus Yugi was going on a fact finding mission to discover the Pharaoh's name and unlock his memories so the group had decided they too would go along with him. Kaiba simply nodded as he strode towards the exit. As Kaiba's car pulled up he turned to look at Kai, who had hung back a few steps,

"Aren't you coming?" Kaiba asked, Kai didn't need to be asked twice and got in the back of the car with Kaiba,

"The hotel Roland"

"Of course Mr Kaiba" Roland nodded and put up the divider between back and front giving the two privacy for what came next.

* * *

**Just one more chapter of the KC Grand Prix then it's off to Egypt!**

**I've actually been to Egypt, not the cool interesting bits though. I was in a resort called Sharm El Sheik and it was 100 miles from Cairo and even though we went in December I think getting on a bus in Egypt to drive 100 miles to see a museum no matter how amazing would be a little uncomfortable.**

**I will go back though and see the Museums in Cairo and the Valley of the Kings in Luxor but I'll probably be much older when I do get to go since it costs a lot of money.**

**Like and favourite if you enjoy, leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box, subscribe and become a fan today and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I put out.**


	8. Chapter 8

The last day of the tournament dawned and Kai yawned burrowing deeper into the sheets she was wrapped in, she really had no desire to get up today and watch Yugi duel some poor kid into submission for hours. She'd much rather spend her last day in LA shopping even if it was only window shopping on Rodeo Drive.

The obnoxious sound of the generic ring tone for a phone drilled into Kai's head and she groaned wondering why the hell her phone was making that noise groping around for the offending piece of technology only to remember that actually she wasn't in her own bed in the hotel. She had instead ended up spending the night with Kaiba since things got rather twisted when Kaiba began to relish in his victory over Zigfried. This time however Kai had refused to be submissive so now Kaiba would be the one wearing long sleeves to cover the marks on his wrists where they'd had to improvise and use the curtain ties as restraints,

"Do you need anything?" Kaiba asked as Kai sat up in the bed,

"Nah I'm good I'll just use the bathroom real quick then head on. I'm sure the others are wondering what happened to me" wrapping the sheet around her Kai was able to quickly make it to the bathroom and change back into the previous days' clothes.

Messily braiding her hair Kai gave Kaiba a curt nod before leaving the room where Roland met her and rode down in the elevator with her before driving her back to the hotel,

"Miss Takahashi?" the older man asked just as Kai was about to get out of the car,

"Hm" Kai wasn't used to Roland talking to her, not really, "What's up?"

"I understand that Mr Kaiba asked you to stay in America for the summer"

"Ah that's what this is about" Kai nodded, "As fun as it is being with a guy who knows what he's doing and isn't afraid to get twisted I have things to do in Japan"

"I understand but I will say this Mr Kaiba seems … happier when you're around" Roland said in his usual stoic manner. Kai sighed,

"Tell him to look me up when he's back in Japan" and with that she got out of the car and headed up to her room.

* * *

"You must have been pretty hungover" Joey joked when Kai met the group in Kaiba Land later that day, they were all packed and would be flying back to Japan once the tournament concluded,

"Yeah remind me never to drink that much tequila again" Kai shook her head, "It wasn't a good idea"

"Oh look they're starting!" Tea all but bounced over to the ridge of the balcony Kaiba had set up for the group to watch the duel, he himself was watching with interest some feet away from Kai, neither made eye contact with the other though Kai could almost sense a disturbance in the force between them.

The duel started and Leon who apparently had wanted nothing more than to duel against Yugi did not seem to be having fun at all. He launched countless assaults, replacing destroyed monsters with more fairytale creatures and reveals he too is a Von Schroder. Everyone gasped at this shocking revelation,

"You know they do kind of look alike" Kai mused, "The kids cuter though"

Apparently though despite Leon also faking his identity, Kaiba couldn't call off the match as it's against the tournament rules, Leon then went on to reveal his motivation to duel, stemming from being ignored by his family in favour of the talented Zigfried.

To distract himself, Leon became engrossed in fairy tales, and started duelling following the creation of a set of fairytale cards. He initially believed this was earning Zigfried's respect, but in reality his older brother saw him as little more than a tool for destroying Kaiba Corp. Determined to earn his brother's love, Leon decided the way to go was to play an illegal Field Spell: The Golden Castle of Stromberg, which infected Kaiba Corp's systems with a powerful virus that rapidly deleted the files and can't be destroyed by card effects.

Rushing off to save his Company's Computer System Kaiba didn't notice the look Kai gave him willing everything to be alright. Yugi decided to help Leon get rid of the Golden Castle of Stromberg, but this proves to be challenging as not only is it unaffected by card effects, it forces all monsters to battle each other regardless of attack strength and forces Yugi to discard half of his deck each turn.

This however proved to be its undoing, as Yugi is left with just one card and so can't discard half of it, destroying the card. Leon then fought valiantly but lost to Yugi's Dark Magician. Zigfried was furious with this, but Leon managed to calm him down and forgives him for being a gigantic prick, "Thank the lord for small miracles" Kai sighed happy this whole tournament business was finally over and done with she just wanted to go home already.

* * *

"Alright has everyone got everything?" Kai and the others were all standing in LAX about to leave for the departure lounge and start the journey home, thankfully the return journey was in first class again or Kai might have actually stayed in America with nothing but the clothes on her back,

"Yeah we're good to go" Joey replied, it seemed he too was itching to return to Japan,

"I guess we'll see you around Duke" Yugi looked up at the taller boy, who grinned,

"You'll see me soon, I'm opening a new Dungeon Dice store in Domino plus I have a date with Serenity" he winked at Kai who rolled her eyes at him

Tristan and Joey however didn't find this in the least bit funny and looked about ready to tear the American Boy limb from limb if he so much as touched Serenity,

"I think we should go now before there's bloodshed" Kai ushered the boys through the door to the departure lounge before hitting them both on the back of the head, "Calm down morons he was only doing that to get a rise out of you"

The group was able to spend the rest of the wait without incident and so once more they embarked on a fourteen hour plane journey from America to Japan, this time though Kai couldn't sleep. She kept wondering if she'd done the right thing in leaving America.

She and Kaiba had always had the understanding that it was just sex, nothing more but there he was asking her to spend the summer with him in America maybe just as stress relief but then again maybe more. And even Roland got involved this time around, the man who never said anything when taking her to and from her clandestine meetings with his boss.

Sighing Kai tried to distract herself with books and games on her tablet but nothing worked she was still fretting about Kaiba and his offer, "Balls" she groaned. It was going to be a long flight.

* * *

The group settled back into life in Domino easily and within a week Kai's parents were home again but they were only staying for a while before jetting off on another lecturing tour. It had become so commonplace now that Kai barely even registered what was going on with her parents or where they were lecturing.

Kai resumed her post as manageress of the Kame Game Shop and whenever Grandpa's back would give out and Yugi would drop everything to care for him Kai revelled in the power she held over the girls who clustered outside the shop waiting for a glimpse of Yugi and the kids who just wanted to look and not buy anything, it was probably not the way Solomon wanted the shop to be run but when he wasn't there Kai did as she pleased.

It was soon time for Yugi's 'secret' trip to Egypt, and once more Kai and the others were going along,

"I feel like I just unpacked this suitcase" Kai complained to Tea as she looked through her wardrobe for clothes that would suit Egypt in the summer and abide by the decency laws in the country,

"I know what you mean. I feel like I just took everything out of my suitcase and now I'm putting it all back in. But Yugi's our friend and so is the Pharaoh and they need our help" Tea said resolutely, Kai simply nodded picking out some more things to take away with her.

* * *

It was late at night when Kai's phone rang; she'd been in the shower so she was just in time to catch it before it rang off,

"Hello?"

_"It's me. Come over I'll send a car so you won't get caught in the rain" _

"I thought you were staying in America for the summer?" Kai asked towelling off her hair and slipping into her nightshirt,

_"That was the plan but apparently I can't trust the people I left in charge here to do anything right_"

"You know what they say if you want something done right you're best doing it yourself"

_"Speaking of which"_

"I'd love to honestly I would I could use a little stress relief but I can't. I'm going to Egypt for two weeks on this archaeology thing my Mother set up through some contacts of hers out there. The rest of the conglomerate is coming with me because my Mother called someone else's mother and it just took off from there" Kai sighed flopping back on the bed

_"You're going to Egypt? You can barely handle the heat here in the summer" _Kaiba laughed down the phone and Kai smiled

"Don't laugh at me! I intend on wearing nothing but shorts and crop tops and drinking as much water as my body can hold. It's only two weeks" without noticing Kai had been curling a strand of her hair around her finger, a nervous habit she'd picked up years before

_"Yes but it's two weeks working out in the sun all day every day" _Kaiba said there was still a trace of the laugh in his voice,

"Stop reminding me" Kai pouted "As if that wasn't bad enough I have to share my tent with the others so I can't even take care of myself! It's torture!" Kaiba laughed again and Kai smiled a little.

The two ended up talking on the phone for much longer than they ever had, Kai didn't even notice until her phone beeped to tell her that her battery was low and in need of charging,

"I didn't even notice we're still talking" Kai said putting Kaiba on speaker so she could look for her charger,

_"How long has it been?" _ Kaiba asked since he clearly didn't realise how long they'd been speaking either, plugging in her charger Kai got underneath the covers of her bed and closed her eyes still intent on talking to Kaiba

"Almost an hour. I should really go to sleep it's a twenty four hour journey with two layovers. I think I might actually cry" she groaned,

_"I thought you liked travelling" _

"I do but I hate travelling in coach where it's hot and sticky and the air hostesses can't serve you alcohol because you're 'underage' it's awful but because we're going as a group I can't use my parents air miles to upgrade" Kai thought she might actually cry,

_"I tell you what the next time you want to go anywhere I'll fly you myself" _Kaiba chuckled at her distress,

"I forgot you're a qualified pilot aren't you" Kai had actually honestly forgot that he was qualified to fly aeroplanes, in her defence all the pair ever did was have sex so it wasn't a surprise she forgot something he'd told her once. The things they didn't know or had forgotten about each other could probably fill a book or two,

_"I also have a private jet as well as a fleet of helicopters and my own fighter plane" _Kai could hear the smirk in his voice, he was teasing her now,

"Oh we're bragging are we? Well I have an amazing alcohol tolerance, I speak two languages fluently and I can put my legs behind my head" she bragged, it was true as well. When she was younger she had an avid interest in gymnastics until her boobs came in and her balance went to hell,

_"You'll have to show me that last one" _Kaiba sounded impressed and Kai could imagine the look on his face when she showed him just how flexible she was

"When I get back I'll show you anything you want" she promised

_"I'll hold you to that. You should get your rest, layovers can be exhausting" _Kaiba said finally, Kai had the feeling he needed to end the call so he could 'take care of business'

"Night" no use in dragging out the conversation any longer, some things were more important

_"Night" _

Kai hung up and got comfortable in bed, tomorrow was going to be a long day and she would need all the rest she could get for an eleven hour flight, granted it was less than flying to America but this would be flying in coach which was known to get pretty damn cramped add Joey and Tristan into the equation and Kai was not looking forward to the flight at all.

* * *

**Aha now we're gonna get the good stuff.**

**I have a lot planned for this next arc. A lot of serious stuff and some poking fun at myself and everyone else who writes fanfiction and thinks it's amazing and brilliant until they forget about it then go back some months later and re read the whole thing and think "OH MY GOD THE WRITING IS TERRIBLE!" and re write everything.**

**Or is that just me? **

**Like and favourite if you enjoy, leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box, subscribe and become a fan today and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I put out.**


	9. Chapter 9

Earlier than she'd have liked to be up Kai was unloading her suitcase from the back of a taxi once more outside of Domino City airport,

"Ugh this is the last trip I'm making this summer I swear to god" Kai cursed as she stubbed her toe on Tea's suitcase,

"There he is!" she called before setting off at a run to catch up with Yugi while Joey and Tristan called his name repeatedly,

"Guys?" Yugi was understandably confused he didn't think everyone would show up when he was just about to leave for Egypt, "What are you all doing here?"

Tea gave Yugi a well rehearsed speech about friendship and that the Pharaoh was their friend as well and they would do everything in their power to get his memories back,

"Plus you all only speak Japanese, if you try speaking Japanese to a bunch of Arabs they're going to look at you very confused. So you need someone who speaks English to go with you" Kai said shrugging her shoulders, "The flight is boarding by the way so we really need to get a move on"

* * *

"I take back everything I ever said about flying in coach. This is amazing!" Kai was more than impressed by Emirates Airlines, they weren't like the cramped stuffy planes she'd been on as a child, instead they were well spaced out seats with a complementary pillow and blanket not to mention free headphones for the personal TV in the back of the seat in front of you and enough space to lean back in your chair without crushing the person behind you. Even take off and landing was smoother than she'd ever experienced.

The group was met in Cairo airport by Marik, Ishizu and Odeon Ishtar who all thankfully spoke fluent Japanese so there was no need for Kai to translate where they were going from Japanese to English and then explain it to an Egyptian taxi driver,

"You all made it safely then" Marik greeted the group a much calmer boy now then he was in Battle City no longer full of rage, "Although I have to ask Kai what's with the spiky ring?"

"One can never be too careful. I don't want to get stuffed in a basket and presented to some Sheik as his new bride without warning" she joked,

"There aren't any Sheik's where we're going but if you want to be someone's bride I'm sure Odeon wouldn't mind" Marik laughed,

"Thanks and no offence Odeon but I'll pass"

"So how are we going to get to the Pharaoh's tomb?" Yugi asked, "Since that's where the tablet is now"

"We have a car don't worry" Ishizu stepped in to answer that particular question, "If it's alright with you Yugi may I speak to the Pharaoh?"

"Sure" Yugi smiled ever the obliging boy his parents brought him up to be and in the blink of an eye Yugi was replaced by the Pharaoh,

"My King" Ishizu bowed,

"Please do not bow there is no need" the Pharaoh said kindly

"What he means is he feels awkward having a woman bow at him in an airport, people might get the wrong idea" Kai chipped in,

"You know Kai I think you'd make a wonderful bride" the Pharaoh turned to her smirking, "I think we should find you a husband before anything else"

"I don't need a husband I have a leaning post" Kai once again leant on top of the Pharaoh's head flattening out his hair, "Ah that's better"

The Ishtar clan gazed on mesmerised by the way Kai and the Pharaoh treated one and other, while everyone else seemed to treat him with respect and even caution Kai felt more than comfortable leaning on his head and even kicking him in the shins when he tried to move, it was an odd sight to behold.

* * *

It was an hour and a half's journey to get to where the Pharaoh's tomb was located. Thankfully at the speed with which Marik drove there was enough of a breeze so the inside of the car wasn't stuffy or cramped. As the group reached the entrance to the tomb the Ishtar's stopped,

"This is as far as we can go" Marik explained, "The rest is up to you. I hope you find what you're looking for"

The Pharaoh nodded his head and thanked Marik, Ishizu and Odeon for their help. Then taking a last look at the scene around him he headed down into the depths of the tomb the others following closely behind,

"Oh Pharaoh I wanted to give this to you earlier but I forgot" Tea reached into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a necklace on a chain Kai recognised as a cartouche. After explaining to the others what it was for that Ancient Pharaohs used to write their names on them Tea presented the blank cartouche to the Pharaoh saying that when he discovered his name he could inscribe it into the cartouche so he would never forget again,

"Thank you Tea. Everyone. This means a lot to me" the Pharaoh took a deep breath and turned towards the stone tablet, reaching into the belt at his side he pulled out the three Egyptian God Cards and held them up to the tablet.

It began to glow brightly blinding everyone gathered and Kai had to shut her eyes it was so bright. The next thing she knew she felt a strange pulling sensation behind her bellybutton and when she opened her eyes she could see her friends on the ground below almost as if she were suspended in air, turning her head she noticed the Pharaoh also suspended in air with her. Before either of them could ask what was going on there was another dazzling bright light and Kai's vision turned black.

* * *

Kai's head was killing her. There was a throbbing pain behind her right eye and she felt as if she was about to be sick any moment, groaning she lifted a hand to dull the bright light she could feel on her skin,

"What the fuck happened to me?" she asked aloud when no one responded Kai cracked her eyes open and was met by blinding sunlight, assuming she'd collapsed and hit her head in the tomb and the others had dragged her back to the surface Kai attempted to open her eyes some more. As her eyes gradually got used to the light and the throbbing pain in her head subsided along with the nauseous feeling in her stomach Kai was at a loss for words.

Sprawled out in front of her and for as far as her eyes could see was the desert only it wasn't the one she left. This one was different, older, there were houses dotted out along the horizon and she found herself standing just off a large balcony surrounded by stiff looking people in robes, "What the fuck is going on?" she breathed, deciding to pinch herself to see if maybe she was dreaming Kai realised that her natural pale complexion had been replaced by skin the same colour as Marik Ishtar who'd lived in the desert his whole life.

Just as she was about to ask someone what was going on the curtains that obstructed her view of the people standing on the balcony itself were parted and none other than the Pharaoh walked through them, he seemed just as confused as Kai was and when he caught sight of her his eyes widened in shock. Just as Kai was about to approach him and ask what the hell was going on she was instead ushered away by two women in white. One significantly older than the other both with long dark hair and dark eyes,

"Oh what a glorious day Princess with the new Pharaoh taking his seat at last" the older one said guiding Kai along a series of corridors,

"Wait? Princess? No, no, no you have the wrong girl. Your princess in is another castle" Kai waved her hands in front of her dismissing the idea immediately, she was not under any circumstances a princess

"Oh Princess you always had such a sense of humour it's no wonder Priest Seto wants you for his bride" the younger of the pair sighed,

"BRIDE? Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no" no matter how she protested the two women didn't listen they seemed to think she was their princess no matter what she said.

As they led her into a large room full of ornate furniture Kai collapsed into a plush chair wracking her brain trying to figure out what the fuck was going on, "Maybe I did hit my head on something and this is a delusion caused by my own sense of self" she reasoned, "People have reported having very strange dreams when they're knocked unconscious. Maybe it's a coma dream; ok it's time to wake up now"

"Princess it's time to change for the festival" the older woman called from the far side of the room, "We have prepared your bath"

Deciding to go along with whatever fucked up situation she'd landed in for the moment Kai allowed the women to bathe her and rub scented oils into her body before they dressed her in a white chiffon dress and helped put on enough gold jewellery to make Kai feel like a walking advertisement for thieves and pick pockets.

The younger of the two braided Kai's hair which was no longer it's natural auburn but now a deep brown, as the girl wove strands of gold into her hair the older drew henna designs on Kai's hands and arms. A little kohl liner and Kai was apparently ready to go so once again she followed the two women down a series of winding corridors until they were confronted with two huge doors carved out of solid stone,

"The Princess has arrived!" someone announced and the doors were wrenched open to let Kai walk through. As she did so she noticed a small seat next to the Pharaoh's where the two women from earlier were standing so assuming it was her seat Kai took it.

Once more she tried to turn to the Pharaoh and ask him what the fuck was going on when once again they were interrupted this time by a man who looked exactly like Seto Kaiba. He was telling the Pharaoh all about some sort of festival that was traditional at the coronation of a new King,

"Of course, if it's tradition" the Pharaoh said clearly understanding about as much of his current situation as Kai did,

"In honour of his Majesty and the Princess Elena the festival will now commence!" the Kaiba clone announced. The room was then filled with music and acrobats and dancing girls and enough food to feed the entire Self Defence Force and the US Army for life,

"What the hell is going on here?" Kai hissed to the Pharaoh once everyone's attention had been taken by the festivities,

"I don't know. I remember feeling as if I was floating then next I knew I was standing on the balcony and everyone was addressing me as Pharaoh" the Pharaoh said back, "I'm as confused as you are right now"

"What the hell have we gotten ourselves into now?" Kai groaned, she had really had just about enough of this magic crap, why she wondered couldn't she just have normal friends, normal people who didn't get sent to the shadow realm or back in time to Ancient Egypt.

* * *

The festival was in full swing when the large doors once again burst open but this time it wasn't an expected guest. A man riding a jet black horse and wearing a bright red cloak burst through the doors laden with treasures and dragging a sarcophagus behind him,

"What now?" Kai groaned, this could not end well. As the guards tried to retrain the man he simply laughed and jumped down from his horse his cloak falling to reveal shock white hair and a malicious grin,

"BAKURA!" The Pharaoh yelled, he said something after that as well but Kai was too transfixed by the amount of skin Bakura was showing, this wasn't timid little Ryou this must be the spirit who inhabited the Millennium Ring,

"Protect the Princes" someone yelled and before she could ask what was going on Kai was manhandled off somewhere and ended up back in what she guessed were her rooms.

She was left in the rooms for about a half an hour before someone came to check on her, it turned out to be the Kaiba clone,

"Princess are you alright?" he asked inspecting her for wounds,

"I'm fine. What's going on?" she asked

"That man, Bakura. He's a tomb robber he –" the Kaiba clone bit off the end of his sentence, "I can't say it"

"Spit it out!" Kai ordered, "What's going on?"

"He has desecrated the tomb of your father" the Kaiba clone said finally, for some reason Kai felt a flash of anger and her fists balled at her sides,

"That bastard" she cursed not really knowing why, she felt odd. Angry but didn't know why, something about her father but she couldn't quite put a finger on the memory it was something was on the tip of her tongue and she couldn't quite spit it out,

"He will pay for what he has done I swear it to you" the Kaiba clone said with a look of determination Kai was familiar with on that particular face, "And I promise he will not get away with those awful things he said about you my love" the Kaiba clone took Kai's hand in his own and pressed his lips to her knuckles briefly,

"Thank you Seto" Kai didn't know why she said that either, it just seemed to come out of its own accord, "What about my brother?"

"I'm fine" the Pharaoh's voice sounded in the room and Seto, Kai figured she should call him that now, all but jumped away from Kai, "It's alright Seto I don't mind you are engaged after all"

"My King" Seto swept from the room leaving Kai alone with the Pharaoh,

"So what the hell is going on here?" Kai asked, "I mean one minute I'm me and I'm in Egypt with everyone else wondering how much wine I'd have to give Ishtar to make him take off that ridiculous crop top so I can tie him up" the Pharaoh blanched, "Sorry that might have been too much information. Why the hell am I apologising?"

"I don't know but when you said 'tie him up' I felt slightly ill as if someone had told me something about my sister" the Pharaoh stopped, "Didn't you call me your brother not a minute ago?"

"I did. Why did I do that?"

"I think we're siblings" the Pharaoh concluded, suddenly it all made sense to Kai, the way she'd always acted around the Pharaoh not as a friend but the way someone would act around a sibling. Everyone said it; they acted like brother and sister. So it made sense, sort of,

"You're right. We're brother and sister" Kai slumped down into one of her chairs, "What the hell?"

"I guess some bonds transcend time" the Pharaoh said also collapsing into a chair,

"That just sounds really cheesy" Kai laughed throwing one of her cushions at the Pharaoh, "I suppose if we're brother and Sister I have to find something to call you since I can't just call you Pharaoh all the time"

"Yami" the Pharaoh said at once, "I don't know how I know but Yami"

"Yami it is. Wait doesn't Yami mean Dark?" Kai asked, "I guess that makes sense I mean my full name means light"

"Yes but here they call you Elena" Yami said, "Not Hikari"

"Then I'm all out of ideas. This is pretty fucked up huh?"

"I get the feeling this is only the beginning, there is much more to come" Yami looked out the window towards the desert, "Much more"

* * *

**And here we go. This is the arc I've been looking forward to, where I can really have some fun with the characters. Much plot goodness to come so stay right here, don't you touch that dial!**

**Updates will be a little slower from here on since I have to write the stuff out so instead of an update a day it'll be maybe an update every few days unless I get ahead of myself then there'll be an update a day again.**

**Like and favourite if you enjoy, leave a comment in the bigger on the inside blue box, subscribe and become a fan today and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I put out.**


End file.
